This invention relates generally to portable covered seating apparatuses, and, more specifically, to a portable covered seating apparatus that may be self contained, and self standing.
Outdoor events, like concerts and sporting contests, require spectators to sit for extended periods of time. These extended periods of time sometimes include undesirable weather conditions, like snow, rain, sleet, and sometimes too much sun. When the weather conditions are undesirable, they often ruin the event for many spectators.
Further, the provided seating is often less than desirable to spend extended periods of time sitting on. After a long period sitting on uncomfortable seating, spectators may become sore, irritable, and generally uncomfortable. Stadiums and arenas often provide seat cushions; however, the seat cushions currently available in the prior art offer no protection from the weather conditions.
Often, spectators attempt to use hand held umbrellas to alleviate the discomfort caused by the weather conditions. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, hand held umbrellas can be too flimsy. Additionally, the spectator must hold the hand held umbrella. Therefore, the umbrella cannot effectively and efficiently protect the spectator from the severe weather conditions. Finally, the umbrella can block the views of other spectators. In sum, hand held umbrellas can add to the discomfort and inconvenience rather than alleviate the same.
The present invention overcomes both of these problems, as well as other problems associated with outdoor event seating. The present invention provides a comfortable seating cushion, to alleviate the discomfort caused by the long periods spent sitting on uncomfortable stadium seating. The present invention also contains a free standing cover, to provide for protection from the elements, without adding to the discomfort of the spectator and may be collapsed into a self-contained storage that may easily be carried by the spectator.